Deleted Missions
Deleted Missions are missions that were cut before a game's release, for various reasons. Grand Theft Auto III *[http://gta.wikia.com/Child%27s_Play Child's Play] - This mission wasn't in the game before the release and was a funny rumor. The fake mission involved bombing a school bus full of children. Almost everything related to this mission were removed from the final game: school buses, children and Darkel. *'Flight Delay' - This mission for Darkel required the player to bomb the airport using a Dodo. *[http://gta.wikia.com/Stadium_Flight_Fright Stadium Flight Fright] - Darkel would ask Claude to fly the Dodo into the Liberty Memorial Coliseum in Staunton Island, and then bomb it. This is because his favorite football team lost a game. *'Love Hurts' - This was supposed to be the last mission, given to you by Darkel. The objective was that you were supposed to get a Dodo and fly it into the Love Media building, thus killing Donald Love and yourself. Despite it's similarities to 9/11, the mission was removed before 9/11 happened. *So Long Curtly - A mission that was deleted. It probably involved injuring Curtly. It was the eight mission given to the protagonist Claude by Darkel. *'Salvatore's Yakuza Visit' - The only known mission given to the protagonist Claude by Curtly. It's unknown what concept the mission had, but has something to do visiting Salvatore before Sayonara Salvatore. In the end of 2nd trailer, Claude is seen walking into Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club with Yakuza's waiting for him. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Unnamed Mr. Moffat mission' After completing all the asset missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from a character called Mr. Moffat who used a payphone to contact Tommy. He mentioned that he escaped the coop again but it won't be long until 'they' track him down. After a short conversion Tommy decided to go take a look for Moffat and help him out. *'Unnamed Avery Carrington mission' At an unknown point in the storyline, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Avery Carrington. He mentioned that a representative of him needed chaperoning out to the Gator Keys as he was after some land out that way. The player was supposed to pick the representative up at Avery's own building site and make sure to get him there unharmed. *'Unnamed film studio mission' At an unknown point during the film studio missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Steve Scott. He mentioned that they needed a car chase scene but that their budget couldn't stretch around to it. The player was supposed to pick up a car left by Steve at the airport and perform an unknown task. *3c mission 3c was going to be a mission given by Sonny Forelli. It had something to do with Apartment 3c. And was too the only mission given to the protagonist Tommy by Sonny. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Impounded You were supposed to get a reasonably nice car and drive it over to Cesar's house. Once there, Cesar was going to tune it up for Carl Johnson and socialize at the same time. However, the car gets towed before they can do anything so CJ and Cesar head over to the Police Station to retrieve it from the impound lot. * Looking for Big Smoke The mission was supposed to find the Russian who knows where Big Smoke is hiding and then needs to take over some Los Santos Vagos territories in order to gain access to Big Smoke's palace. * The Truth is Out There Another mission that was supposedly given by The Truth, where he is holed up in Bayside for entering Area 69 territory. The mission also introduces a deleted vehicle, the FBI Truck. * All-Terrain Takedown This was the beta name of the mission Doberman as the mission had a different setting. * Tanked Up In this mission you must prevent Berkley's RC Tigers from reaching Zero's RC Shop and destroying it. You must destroy the RC Tigers by detonating your RC Bandits near them and have to destroy them all before your remote control's battery runs out. * Roadside Assistance You must use a pickup truck to 'recover' a Sultan. Grand Theft Auto IV * Jacob's Ladder A presumed cut mission in GTA IV. Nothing is much known about the mission but the mission is focused to Little Jacob. * I and High It is also a mission cut in GTA IV. Nothing is much known about the mission but the mission possibly focused to Little Jacob since he says "I and I" often. The mission was given after Jamaican Heat. * American Dad Is an another mission that was cut during the development of GTA IV. It can be a reference to the U.S. TV series "American Dad" * American Dream Is a mission that was also cut during the development of GTA IV. It may also be a reference to the retired wrestler the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. It was probably given after Uncle Vlad.